Liaison
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: 16 years old Cagalli Yula Athra find herself in unintentional liaison, one that she did not know she was in untill now. Where she discovers the man she had been seeing is not only married but the father of her best friend Stellar.


Hey Guys

Now I have noticed some of you like the sound of all the stories that I had asked you to vote on at the end of Temptation. So I thought that for the other two, I would make a one shot for each of them and here is the first one.

Hope you guys enjoy and I apologise for my bad grammar too, I still have a lot to learn.

Please Review after though or I wouldn't know if I was getting better plus you guys are the very reason why we Authors write but please be nice cos it Christmas season.

Liaison

Sixteen year old Cagalli Yula Athra cried under the rainy midnight sky's, her cloths soaked from been under it too long. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she just couldn't stop crying.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as he thought of what she had just discovered, something she did not wish she had found out.

"Why" she whispered in a weak voice "why" she asked herself again and again, grasping her hair tightly.

Suddenly the melody of Yurima the river flows in you surrounded the park, Cagalli pulled her phone out of her pocket and her eyes widen at the caller name.

She glared at the phone and out of anger and threw it on to the ground "I HATE YOU" she screamed suddenly.

She then continued to cry feeling like the world had fallen, she felt broken she felt disgusted with herself and betrayed.

She felt guilty and stupid to have fallen for a guy older then her and she sure hell didn't want to see the person that had just called let alone speak to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else in the park a man in his late twenties with midnight blue hair and pair of green eyes, ran though the rainy midnight sky's looking for the golden haired girl.

"CAGALLI" he called as he frantically search, hoping to see glimpse of yellow hair.

He to felt like the world had fallen on him but only difference was he didn't feel disgusted and he sure hell didn't feel guilty for what they have done.

But he did feel his heart wrench in pain at thought of the person he loved in so much pain.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of girl sat on the bench crying "Cagalli" his voice low as he approached her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a voice Cagalli glanced up her eyes soften at the sight of him but only for moment before she glared at him.

"Go away. Leave me alone" she told him.

Athrun smiled sadly, he could feel his heart ache at the sight of her broken and hurt "Cagalli" he let her name fall from his lips.

"Just Go Athrun" she said a little louder then her usual volume.

Athrun shook his head "No" he told her.

Cagalli glared "How could you lie to me like that Athrun. If you knew who I was all this time that I was Stellar friend why couldn't you have told me you were her father and that you were married" she asked her voice low too.

"I wasn't lying Cagalli I didn't know you were Stellar friend" he begun to say pressing his lips together for a moment "as for Meyrin and I, I haven't exactly been getting on for the past year especially when she had cheated on me" he finished.

"Your actions at the party spoke another story" her voice holding a trace of rage, her eyes watering again at what she had saw at her best friend birthday party.

Earlier Cagalli had been at her best friends Stellar birthday party and that was where she had discovered that for the past four months. She had been dating a married man not just dating but she had been sleeping with him too. But he was not any married man but her best friend father.

She of course had stayed until the end the party because of Stellar she knew if she ran off like that Stellar would know there was something wrong. But when stayed she felt just like how she was feeling right now. And didn't help her when he cuddled and kissed his wife after a toast to Stellar.

Watching that had made her feel disgusted with herself and guilty, she felt stupid too she should of notice he was married after all he is an good looking businessman in late twenties. And with all the phone calls he would take privately and he never brought her to his home only into hotel room he stayed out, that alone proves he must have been hiding something from her.

But as for been a father she hadn't expected that since he was still young there was a possibility that he could have children but they will be quiet young maybe five or six.

So she had not expected he was her best friend father, however he and his wife wasn't Stellar real parents they had actually adopted her as their own and Stellar kept her sure name.

And as Stellar friend Cagalli would have expected to have met Athrun by people but Cagalli had only met Meyrin. Since when ever Cagalli want over to their home Athrun was at work and there wasn't really any family photos around.

Athrun sat himself on the bench the rain had stopped now "that was for the benefit for Stellar and Meyrin friends, Cagalli. Meyrin didn't want people to know what going on with our marriage so she suggest we pretend that everything okay in front of everyone" he said.

"What about Stellar does she know about you and Meyrin?" she asked suddenly.

"With all the arguing me and Meyrin have had of course Stellar notice something up but we told her everything okay and I never told her about Meyrin affairs though" he replied.

There was a moment of silence before Cagalli spoke again, she did not know how to feel at this moment. Of course she believed him since the only time he saw them kiss and cuddle was when he did a speech for his daughter. But she still felt angry with him.

"I'm just going to ask you this Athrun and I want a honest answer. Were you just using me to get back at your wife?" she asked.

"That night I first met you at the restaurant you worked at I had just discovered that Meyrin my suppose wife of three years had been having affair with a work colleague of hers for a year now. And I was pretty much angry with her. When I saw you, a young attractive woman I couldn't help but flirt with you. So I guess in all honesty I may have been using you to get at Meyrin," he told her.

At Athrun answer Cagalli could feel her heart brake even more and she felt more disgusted with herself then ever and guilty.

She could literally feel a crack form in her heart; during their four-month unintentional love affair her feelings had grown so much for him. That she was now unconditionally in love with him something that could not be forgotten or even reversed even if you tried.

In one quick motion Cagalli stood suddenly, she needed to get away from him fast. But before she could even take a step Athrun stood up and swiftly took her wrist.

And in one swift movement he pulled her into his arms into an embrace making Cagalli gasp.

"Let me finish Cagalli" he whispered in her ear.

"I admit at the start I may have used you, I thought that maybe if I flirted with you and dated you for a week at the most, while purposely leaving glue for her to find would make her feel like how I felt angry" he started to say his eyes suddenly closing as he spoke.

"But after a week with you I found myself unable to separate from you and I didn't know why… And then month after on that night. Where you called me in tears after argument with your father and I let you stay with me at the hotel I was staying at." he smiled in the embrace.

"I never even planned on sleeping with you it just happened. It wasn't something I would do just to get back at Meyrin I am not that type of guy. I was just going to let you take the bed and I would sleep on the couch" he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath.

"But even though you were sad you still looked so beautiful to me that I couldn't help but kiss you. I felt disgusted with myself of course. But when you kiss me back I couldn't control myself and I wanted you so badly." he said tightening his hold on her.

"And when I saw that you wasn't pushing me away when I deepen the kiss and touched you I followed my instinct." he sighed in disgust with himself for that, before taking a long pause.

"But I don't regret anything because after that night Cagalli I never expected that I would have fallen in love with you" he finished holding her closer to his body.

Cagalli felt her eyes water again, she didn't know how she should react to his words she only knew that she had two choices.

Choice one was too hug him back and tell him she loved him too or choice two, to push him away and run away while telling herself she shouldn't believe him.

But she decided to stay neutral. "I love you too Athrun but it hard to believe after what I saw at the party"

Athrun smiled and held her tighter "Believe me Cagalli, I'm really am in love with you. Meyrin and my marriage ended the day she cheated on me. What you saw at the party was just act to fool everyone for her pride and Stellar sake too." he said pausing again.

"But I am definitely not in love with her not anymore and to be honest I don't think I ever was. Because unlike my feeling for you I never once felt jealous when she was with another man and so possessive like I have for you" he smiled.

"I even tried to let you go a few times. But I couldn't. I just couldn't leave you and the mere thought of you been with another man. Drove me insane with jealousy and it hurt me to even think it too. And if that isn't a sign of love then you must have cast spell on me" he finished breaking from the embrace, but he still held her in his arms.

He gazed into Cagalli's eyes and let his hand wonder to her cheek "I love you Cagalli so god dam much that it hurts me to see you like this" he said his voice soft as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Please Cagalli I don't want to end this, give me another chance, give us another chance. But only if you want to? I don't want to force you," he asked gazing lovely into her golden orbs.

Cagalli half smiled, and she let herself get lost in his green eyes. His words made her heart skip a beat and glow.

She loves him so much but she also cared for her best friend, she did not want too hurt Stellar and by telling her best friend this secret. That she happens to be unintentionally aware of keeping from stellar, may hurt her but was she willing to gamble her friendship for love.

In her heart she knew that she would but in her mind she wasn't. Which one was the right one to listen too her heart or her head.

Taking an intake of breath she smiled a genuine smile for the first time since she discovered she had been in unintentional liaison. After all it was more an accidental affair neither of them expected for it to go that far and Cagalli didn't even know it was until now.

She knew her answer now though to the earlier question she was going to let her heart rule for once.

"Of course I do" she soon replied, curling her arms around his neck and embracing him.

"More then anything" she smiled.

At Cagalli answer Athrun couldn't help but let a smile reached his lips, a genuine smile just like hers.

"I am glad," he whispered.

"I am really, really glad you do," he whispered again before pressing his lips to her soft lips in a kiss unlike all the others they have shared,

It was one that held so much love and even a promise that their love affair wasn't just a physical attraction but emotional one too that only soul mates have.

The End


End file.
